La Reine des Neiges
by Lilero
Summary: Il y a longtemps de cela, le diable a échappé un miroir maudit sur la Terre, où l'objet s'est fracassé en mille morceaux. Un petit garçon, Kay, en a reçu deux éclats: l'un dans le coeur, l'autre dans l'oeil. Suivez son histoire. - Adaptation de conte -


**Crédits**_: Cette histoire est une adaptation du conte de Hans Christian Andersen, un romancier danois des années 1800, nommé «La Reine des neiges». Les personnages ne me reviennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent en réécrivant ce conte._

Cette version improvisée de la Reine des neiges ne se passe pas des les années 1800, contrairement au conte original, mais dans bien aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé d'axer l'histoire sur plusieurs sujets qui n'existent pas originalement dans «la Reine des neiges», comme le mauvais traitement des enfants. Également, mon histoire s'éloigne du conte à plusieurs endroits pour n'en garder que la base de l'histoire d'Andersen : le miroir maudit, le diable, la Reine, Gerda et Kay. Le reste sort purement de mon imagination et la Dame m'appartient. Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'horreur ou de morale, alors n'essayer pas d'en chercher une. (Je sais que les contes ont habituellement des morales, mais pas ici ^.^).

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en message privé! Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.

Bonne lecture!

**La reine des neiges**

Les villes du nord, durant certaines périodes de l'année, s'emplissent de silence, comme si le monde retenait son souffle. À ce moment là, les feuilles dans les arbres passent du vert au doré et du doré au brun avant d'être balayées par les vents dans des spirales et toucher le sol glacé pour y rester. Les oiseaux s'envolent par centaines des arbres morts vers le ciel maussade et commencent un long voyage afin d'atteindre des contrées plus clémentes. Les plantes se flétrissent et retournent à la terre, comme pour se cacher des lourds nuages transportant les premiers cristaux de neige blanche. L'atmosphère refroidit encore davantage et les flocons descendent du ciel, ballottés par les courants d'air, tourbillonnant jusqu'au sol. La terre se couvre d'une mince couche blanche et scintillante. Puis cette couche s'épaissit et le ciel se découvre, les froids rayons du soleil faisant briller la neige de mille feux. Les bêtes se cachent, le vent passe à travers les branches dénudées des arbres et la terre se tait. C'est l'hiver.

Certaines contrées connaissent des hivers particulièrement froids, où l'absence de sons est flagrante. Les gens ne parlent pas dans la rue, mais évitent de se regarder en se croisant. Le vent souffle, mais son sifflement, ainsi que le crissement des pas dans la neige, sont les seuls sons qui sont perceptibles dans l'atmosphère gelée.

Dans l'une de ces villes fantômes où le froid règne durant la majeure partie de l'année, le bruit de pas foulant la neige transperce le silence. De la buée se forme lorsque la respiration d'un petit garçon se forme. Il en sourit avec amusement. Dans un élan, l'enfant se hisse sur les marches trop hautes pour lui et les grimpe, une à une, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant une porte de bois franc lourde et solide, faite pour résister au gel et au dégel, qui grugent les constructions des pays nordiques. Timidement, le toc-toc du petit poing du garçon résonne dans le silence. Il n'est répondu que par l'approfondissement de l'absence de son. Ses inspirations et expirations semblent faire un bruit immense.

L'enfant se déplace sous une fenêtre et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, essaie de voir à l'intérieur. Son souffle dessine un cercle fondu dans la vitre et se couvre de givre à chacune de ses inspirations. Avec difficulté, le petit tire sur sa mitaine, jusqu'à réussir à la déloger. Alors, il plaque sa main frêle sur l'étendue glacée et transparente. Le froid lui mord sauvagement la peau. En fronçant les sourcils, il déplace sa paume sur la surface givrée et laisse derrière lui un espace pour espionner l'intérieur de la maison. Promptement, il ramène son visage sur la vitre, son petit nez écrasé contre elle.

L'image floue d'une petite salle à manger lui apparaît. À la table, près de la fenêtre, une gamine croise son regard, surprise. Le petit garçon lui lance un large sourire, mais la glace qu'il a réussit à déloger plus tôt se reforme en mille cristaux fragiles, coupant toute communication. L'enfant conserve son sourire, sachant que son message a été reçu, et cours pour se planter de nouveau devant l'imposante porte. Il en soutient la prestance avec courage, le visage levé vers la poignée en attendant qu'elle bouge, tout en remettant sa mitaine.

Bientôt la poignée se secoue et, doucement, bascule vers le bas. Dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une petite fille au nez constellé de taches de rousseur et aux tresses dorées émergeant de son bonnet rouge. La gamine replace sa tuque à l'aide de ses mains gantés de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, cachant, durant quelques secondes, la coccinelle brodée sur son couvre-chef, unique insecte survivant à l'hiver dans ces contrées nordiques.

«Hey, Kay!», dit-elle, enjouée.

«Salut, Gerda,» répondit le dénommé Kay en souriant.

«Il fait très froid,» annonça la fillette d'un ton impérieux en mettant ses paumes gantées sur les joues rougies du garçon, «alors tu devrais mettre ton foulard comme il le faut.»

Le gamin grommela des protestations pratiquement inaudibles autant par le monde vide qui les entourait que par Gerda, mais replaça tout de même le tissu au dessus de son nez et le serra autour de son cou, se protégeant ainsi des morsures du vent hivernal.

Le vent hurla brusquement, et les arbres vides craquèrent sinistrement. Un corbeau s'envola d'un lampadaire en croassant.

Les enfants frissonnèrent et s'échangèrent un regard, iris bleu pâle dans iris bruns. La petite main multicolore de la fillette agrippa soudainement celle du garçon et, avec un sourire mal à l'aise, elle s'exclama :

«Allons jouer au parc!»

L'autre hocha de la tête avec force, comme pour chasser ses hésitations, avant d'être amené par l'entrain un peu forcé de son amie. Ils traversèrent le village fantôme le dos droit, les jambes raides et le regard furtif. Chaque coin de rue, chaque ombre était comme un endroit idéal pour le nid d'un monstre imaginaire.

Ils gravirent une petite butte qu'un sentier, maintenant enseveli sous la neige, amenait à un parc durant le trop court été. Le souffle court, les joues froides et rouges, les enfants crièrent victoire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, contemplant avec joie leur butin. Le parc était grand, très grand, pour de petites personnes de leur taille ; ses arbres, principalement des conifères, formaient un endroit idéal pour se cacher. Son étang, comme un miroir, brillait sous les pâles rayons du soleil, déblayé par les vents des hauteurs. Son aire de jeu, armée de balançoires, de barreaux et de glissades, était un paradis des jeux imaginaires. Oubliant leur fatigue récente, les deux enfants coururent à grande force d'exclamations heureuses pour aller s'amuser. Leurs petits cris étaient engloutis par l'atmosphère froide et sèche, mais eux ne s'en préoccupaient plus. L'ère des doutes et des monstres était fini, oubliée, après tout : maintenant, c'était le temps de jouer.

Sans que les deux amis ne s'en aperçoivent, tant ils étaient absorbés dans leur petit monde, des nuages venus du nord s'amenèrent lourdement, poussés par les **zéphyrs** hivernaux. Leurs masses paresseuses amenèrent leur ombre sur la contrée, lentement, sournoisement. Ils étouffèrent sans peine le faible soleil de l'hiver et, passant devant, se firent maîtres du ciel du pays. Cette conquête n'était que passagère, bien sûr, puisque les cumulus et les nimbus sont de grands nomades, mais elle fut malheureusement assez longue pour laisser derrière elle un cadeau empoisonné…

Les deux enfants, le visage levé vers le ciel, le foulard abaissé autour de leur cou, tiraient leur petite langue rose pour essayer de déguster les merveilleux petits flocons de neige ayant commencé à tomber du ciel, comme des bonbons de cristal. Des friandises fondantes et glacées, un délice que seul l'hiver était en mesure d'apporter.

Soudain, un petit glapissement retenti dans l'air glacé, et Kay tomba à genou, ses petites mains montant à sa gorge, puis à ses yeux, avec précipitation. Le souffle lui manqua, ses joues rougirent avant de devenir blêmes et des spasmes lui tordirent l'estomac violemment alors qu'il commença à tousser. Gerda, ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandissant encore davantage, poussa un cri aigu.

«Kay!»

Les genoux de la petite cédèrent à leur tour et ses bras étreignirent la forme secouée de son ami. Ses mitaines multicolores agrippèrent le manteau avec affolement, couleurs contre gris et blanc. La toux du petit déchira sa gorge et le silence durant longtemps. Gerda pleurait des larmes se cristallisant sur ses joues et le coin de ses yeux alors que, désespérée, elle refusait de quitter le gamin mais était tiraillée par le devoir d'aller chercher un adulte pour lui donner de l'aide. Son cœur se déchirait entre le devoir et son manque de confiance envers les grands.

Les spasmes agitant le frêle corps du petit garçon s'espacèrent lentement. La neige cessa doucement de tomber, les nuages cotonneux continuant leur voyage infini, et Kay s'effondra par terre, vidé d'énergie, son visage barbouillé de larmes. Sa gorge lui semblait ensanglantée de l'intérieur et chacune de ses respirations étaient douloureuses. L'un de ses yeux lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés lors de la crise et ils s'ouvrirent lentement alors que le gamin tournait son visage vers son amie avec un faible sourire.

«Ça va, Gerda.»

Celle-ci laissa un sanglot s'échapper d'elle avant de serrer le petit enfant contre elle.

«T-tu m'as fait p-peur!» hoqueta-t-elle dans une petite voix cassée.

Les deux enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre durant de longues minutes, assis dans la neige, partageant leur chaleur corporelle pour essayer de se réchauffer et oublier leurs tremblements. Un corbeau croassa dans le lointain, les faisant frissonner. Ils savaient pertinemment que ces oiseaux noirs étaient de ceux qui apportent le malheur, un présage de mésaventures et de malchance. Le froid commença à s'infiltrer insidieusement dans leurs vêtements, et les claquements de dents qui les secouaient les amenèrent à se lever avec difficulté, trébuchant au passage et rétablissant leur équilibre de justesse. Leurs petites bottes crissaient dans la neige, l'enfonçant malgré leur poids menu.

La descente de retour vers le village sembla infiniment plus longue aux enfants que leur allée au parc, les secondes s'étirant plus les unes que les autres, le silence plus pénétrant que jamais autour d'eux. Une voiture passa près d'eux, dans la rue, son rugissement se répercutant sur les murs de brique blanche et de pierre noire des tristes maisons du quartier, effrayant quelques oiseaux noirs sur son passage. Le visage du chauffeur était invisible derrière les vitres sombres et l'un des phares de sa voiture était brisé, pendant tristement au bout de ses fils, comme un pantin démantelé. Kay serra la main de son amie encore plus fort, ses épaules tremblant de plus belle.

Laissant derrière eux un chemin dans la neige recouvrant les trottoirs, les deux enfants se soutinrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant l'entrée de la miteuse demeure du petit Kay. L'appartement croulait sous l'âge, évoquant aux enfants une vieille femme ayant trop vu et trop vécu, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Doucement, les petits montèrent les marches et Kay sorti enleva l'un de ses gants à l'aide de ses dents avant de le plonger dans les profondeurs de sa poche. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de la ressortir, tenant entre ses doigts une petite clef dont le métal froid lui mordait cruellement la chair. Il fallu trois essaies à la main tremblante du gamin avant de réussir à insérer l'objet dans sa serrure et, même là, il eu besoin de l'aide de son amie pour réussir à la faire tourner correctement. Un «clic» sonore retentit. Gerda tourna la poignée à l'aide de ses deux mains multicolores et poussa la porte, qui craqua lugubrement sous l'effort de l'ouverture. L'odeur de renfermé et de saleté déferla sur les deux gamins. Gerda plissa le nez, ses petites tâches de rousseur plus voyantes que jamais. Elle traîna son ami à l'intérieur en le tirant par le coude.

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Le corridor n'était pas bien plus chaud que l'extérieur mais partageait un silence d'une même profondeur, bien qu'une atmosphère vaguement différente. Les deux petits marchèrent jusqu'à l'escalier qui conduisait chez Kay et entreprirent de le gravir, Gerda soutenant le petit garçon, celui-ci respirant avec difficulté en raison de l'air pollué de poussière et de sa crise antérieure.

Le chemin était long, très long, avant de réussir à gravir la totalité des hauts escaliers. Chaque marche, conçue pour les jambes plus longues et plus fortes d'adultes, était une souffrance pour le petit Kay et ses poumons en feu. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal horrible, comme si des épines y avaient été restées prisonnières.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent tout en haut. Les enfants enlevèrent leurs petites bottes avec application, craignant de se faire gronder s'ils les laissaient sur leurs pieds en entrant, couvertes de neige comme elles étaient. Ce fut Gerda qui glissa la clef de maison de Kay dans la serrure de la porte d'appartement et qui la tourna. Les deux entrèrent discrètement à l'intérieur, ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer. À cette heure ci, habituellement, le papa de Kay n'était pas là et sa maman dormait encore, alors…

La chaleur de la pièce les enveloppa immédiatement, leur faisant réaliser à quel point ils étaient transis de froid. La neige sur leurs vêtements commença à fondre, pénétrant leurs vêtements et mouillant leur peau, leur donnant la chair de poule. Gerda enleva son chapeau à coccinelle de sa tête et secoua la tête, ses longues tresses de miel envoyant de petites gouttes d'eau sur le sol et sur Kay, qui lança à sa copine un regard énervé, mais qui retint tout commentaire. Les deux enfants enlevèrent leurs couches de vêtements aussi rapidement que leurs membres glacés le leur permettaient, s'efforçant de ne pas grogner ni de faire de bruit. Mais les craquements du plancher étaient inévitables et leurs respirations aussi, déchirant le silence de la maison et faisant tournoyer l'air autour d'eux. Vite, vite, il ne fallait pas réveiller maman. La maman de Kay n'était pas toujours elle-même, le matin…

Les enfants laissèrent leurs habits soigneusement étendus pour sécher derrière eux et se glissèrent discrètement dans la maison, évitant la cuisine et la chambre des parents. Deux petites ombres furtives traversant les pièces sombres et tristes en vitesse, retenant pratiquement leur souffle pour ne pas éveiller la colère des grands… Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, ouvrirent la lumière car elle ne possédait aucune fenêtre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Gerda grimpa sur le comptoir et ouvrit les armoires ternes avec un couinement. Elle en sortit deux serviettes de tissu spongieux et doux. Sautant sur le sol, elle couru jusqu'au mur et monta le chauffage du thermostat. À ses côtés, Kay, pendant ce temps, était allé chercher une lèse qu'il déposa sur le sol, à côté du chauffage. Cela accomplit, il s'assit contre le calorifère, les genoux remontés en dessous du menton. Gerda vint le rejoindre et se blottit contre lui, les couvrant avec les serviettes qu'elle était allée chercher pour les réchauffer. Ils attendirent que leurs tremblements cessent et que leurs petits corps se réchauffent mutuellement patiemment, en silence. La respiration de Kay restait toujours laborieuse, mais au moins elle était constante.

De longues minutes passèrent, sinon des heures, avant que le grondement de l'estomac de Gerda ne les fasse se lever. Restant enveloppés dans leurs serviettes qui leur descendait jusqu'en bas des genoux, comme des capes de neige poudreuse, ils se traînèrent sans bruit autre que le craquement du bois sous leurs pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans l'intervalle de temps, Kay ne cessa de se frotter l'œil droit du revers de la main, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire contractée, la respiration sifflante.

La cuisine était petite. Terne. Le robinet fuyait, des gouttes d'eau tombant à intervalle irrégulière sur la pile de vaisselle qui emplissait l'évier crasseux. Un morceau de pain séché traînait sur le comptoir malpropre et quelques fruits pourris emplissaient un bol de vieille porcelaine positionné près du four. De minuscules mouches, grains noirs volant sans trop de bruit, tournaient autour des aliments. Le ronronnement du réfrigérateur était irrégulier, cachottant et toussant, comme s'il allait rendre l'âme d'un moment à l'autre. Le plancher de carrelage de carreaux blancs et noirs était froid et dur sous les pieds des enfants. Gerda s'appliqua à grimper, encore une fois, sur le comptoir, cette fois-ci pour sortir d'une armoire blanc cassé deux verres de plastique respectivement bleu et vert. Kay, lui, se pencha sur une armoire plus basse et l'ouvrit, sortant une boîte de biscuits à peine entamée de celle-ci et la plaçant sur le comptoir. Il ouvrit ensuite le réfrigérateur et soupira. C'était la fin de la semaine, alors il était pratiquement vide. Le petit se mit sur la pointe des pieds et atteignit avec difficulté quelques morceaux de fromage. En cherchant dans les entrailles de la machine à froid, il dégagea également de la mayonnaise et un pot contenant un reste de poulet.

Les denrées étant ainsi prêtes à être consommées, les deux petits s'installèrent sur un coin de comptoir après s'être approché deux chaises trop hautes pour eux et avoir remplis leurs verres d'eau. Gerda avait prit le bleu et Kay, le vert, d'un commun accord. Leurs assiettes étaient également dépareillées, de même que leurs ustensiles. Le poulet était fade mais, rehaussé de sauce blanchâtre, devenait meilleur ; les biscuits étaient mous, mais la viande leur donnait une saveur.

Leurs estomacs peu contentés du maigre repas, les petits se mirent en quête de se trouver un dessert, un peu de sucre pour faire la joie de leurs papilles gustatives et de leurs ventres. Il n'y avait plus de poulet, après tout, et les biscuits, seuls, levaient le cœur des enfants. Le fromage s'était révélé attaqué par les bactéries – trop, même pour un fromage – et immangeable.

Leurs estomacs grondants, Gerda et Kay, une grimace de dégoût au visage, se décidèrent enfin à manger les morceaux de poivrons qui restaient dans le tiroir à légumes du réfrigérateur. Le goût prononcé des légumes faillit les faire recracher de la bouche des deux enfants, même s'ils étaient habitués à ne pas être bien difficiles dans leurs consommations alimentaires.

Les petits se forcèrent à finir leurs aliments et ensuite jetèrent leurs restes soigneusement à la poubelle avant de placer leurs couverts à côté du lavabo.

Le plancher du corridor craqua sous des pas lourds.

Gerda et Kay se regardèrent, affolés, et coururent se cacher derrière le buffet, recroquevillés l'un sur l'autre. Une femme entra dans la cuisine d'un pas traînant, titubant légèrement, le regard hagard. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient entremêlés et lui tombaient dans le visage. Son corps était mince, trop mince, et ses os saillaient. Elle portait un vieux chandail, trop grand pour elle, qu'elle utilisait comme une jaquette. Ses pieds nus traînaient dans la poussière avec lassitude alors qu'elle s'avançait vers les armoires de la cuisine. En se grattant distraitement la joue, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille brunâtre. Avec un grognement, elle en ouvrit le couvercle. Retournant dans la salle à manger, la femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise et renversa la tête par en arrière alors qu'elle avalait la boisson amère goulûment, directement du contenant qu'elle avait à la main. Le son de sa déglutition emplit le silence. Kay et Gerda se collèrent l'un sur l'autre, terrifiés. Quand la maman du petit garçon empoignait une de ces bouteilles maudites, elle devenait une autre personne. Cela terrifiait le gamin, qui avait, une seule fois, essayé de débarrasser la maison du liquide infâme. La punition qu'il avait reçue à la suite de cette expérimentation l'avait dissuadé de recommencer…

De longues minutes passèrent avant que, avec un grognement, la femme ne se lève pour ensuite aller s'écraser dans un fauteuil, au salon, et ne plus bouger de là sauf pour empoigner la télécommande et allumer la télévision, qui emplit la maison de bruits animés dans l'atmosphère terrifiés. Les images défilaient dans la boîte noire, mais déjà la femme ne les voyait plus clairement.

Ce fut le moment où Kay et Gerda décidèrent de sortir discrètement de leur cachette pour rejoindre à toute vitesse la chambre du petit. La mère de Kay ne tourna même pas la tête pour les regarder, leur présence absente de son esprit confus.

Dans la chambre du petit, les couleurs se confondaient. Quelques peluches multicolores, murs bleu ciel, plafond vert profond, jeux rouges, oranges et cyans éparpillés sur le sol, couvertures colorées. Plusieurs années auparavant, dans un éclair de lucidité, les parents du petit Kay avaient décidé de faire de sa chambre un endroit agréable pour un enfant. Ils semblaient maintenant avoir oublié leurs bonnes intentions.

De sombres pensées tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Kay, agitées et confuses, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa chère, tendre mère empoigner la bouteille tentatrice. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi elle faisait cela, et il en était peiné. Un poids très lourd tomba sur la poitrine du petit garçon, faisant palpiter son petit cœur et emplissant ses yeux de larmes. Soudain, la douleur intense du parc revint, attaquant son cœur et son œil droit. Il tomba à genoux en sanglotant, épuisé et déçu des grands.

Gerda se plaça à ses côtés en silence, ses bras entourant le maigre corps du petit garçon, ses yeux brûlant de compassion. Au contact de son amie, le petit Kay sentit la douleur se rétracter, comme un animal sauvage blessé, au fond de lui-même. Il sourit faiblement à son amie, qui poussa un petit glapissement en portant sa main au visage du gamin.

Les iris de Kay étaient habituellement comme la terre chaude de l'été, d'un brun velouté et ensoleillé s'agençant avec le ciel d'été contenu dans ceux de Gerda. Présentement, contenant de peine et de misère les grosses larmes qui voulaient aller s'écouler sur les joues tendres du petit, ils avaient changé de couleur.

Ils étaient à présent pâles, pâles comme la glace de l'hiver, et leur pupille, autrefois noire, s'était métamorphosée en un gris perle aveugle. Leur chaleur s'était envolée. Froids, si froids étaient ces yeux méconnaissables… Gerda frissonna.

«Kay, tes pauvres yeux sont tout froids…» dit la fillette avec étonnement. Le petit, lui, fronça ses délicats sourcils avec interrogation et se releva, courrant jusqu'au miroir au dessus de sa commode pour s'examiner.

La peau du petit pâli dans sa surprise et Gerda eut peine à le reconnaître alors qu'il se retournait vers elle. Sa peau blanche et ses yeux glacés lui donnaient un air éthéré contrastant avec sa chaleur habituelle. On aurait dit un petit prince de glace.

Prince de glace…

Un vent froid s'engouffra de la fenêtre mal fermée de la chambre du petit garçon, faisant frissonner les deux enfants et brisant l'étrange atmosphère du moment. Gerda secoua la tête pour chasser ses drôles de pensées, retournant à son inquiétude pour son ami.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?» demanda-t-elle.

«Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre, Gerda.» Après un moment de réflexion, il ajouta : «J'aime pas ça.»

«Moi non plus. Tu veux qu'on aille voir grand-mère?»

Kay serra les dents et regarda par terre, fuyant le regard de sa copine. Il détestait la grand-mère de son amie, car elle l'effrayait. Elle n'avait plus toute sa tête et son apparence et ses propos décousus donnaient froid dans le dos du gamin. Elle était, par contre, la seule grande qui était disponible à l'instant. Kay se força à détourner ses pensées de sa mère avec amertume.

«…D'accord.»

Les deux enfants traversèrent encore une fois l'appartement lugubre, évitant soigneusement le salon, marchant à quatre pattes en passant devant celui-ci pour ne pas se faire repérer par la femme qui y était installée avant de finalement se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Là, ils remirent leurs habits d'hiver avec précipitation, les froissements du tissus des vêtements emplissant l'air déjà pollué par les sons provenant de la télévision avant d'attraper une clef, d'ouvrir la porte et de la fermer soigneusement derrière eux.

L'air glacé les happa brusquement. Les petits descendirent les interminables escaliers avec précaution, sachant le lugubre destin qui les attendait si ils les déboulaient, et sortirent dehors. Le milieu de la journée était déjà passé, son temps le plus clément, et le soleil déclinait doucement – pas beaucoup, encore, mais assez pour que la température commence à chuter. C'est en tremblant de froid que les deux gamins reprirent la route vers la maison de Gerda, qui n'était pas bien loin, mais assez pour rendre découragé deux petits enfants peinant à marcher dans la neige et la glace.

Le vent s'était levé lors de leur absence de l'univers froid et lugubre de l'extérieur, malgré le soleil que l'on voyait clairement, maintenant, dans le ciel pratiquement uniquement bleu. Il faisait ballotter les cheveux de Gerda et les foulards des deux amis qui marchaient aussi rapidement que leurs petites jambes pouvaient les faire avancer. Les flocons provenant de la neige poudreuse qui s'était déposée sur le sol plus tôt en journée se relevait du sol, emportés par les tourbillons de vent, et aveuglaient les deux gamins.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant la petite maison de Gerda et en ouvrirent la porte aisément, sachant avec certitude qu'il la retrouverait vide au premier étage. Grand-mère était toujours en haut, confinée à ses quartiers, comme un vieil oiseau flétri n'ayant plus la force de s'envoler ou, dans ce cas ci, descendre les marches d'escalier avec ses articulations douloureuses par l'âge...

Les deux enfants entreprirent encore une fois de se déshabiller. Ils secouèrent la neige de leur vêtements et de leurs cheveux, envoyant valser autour d'eux des confettis blancs fondant en touchant le sol, laissant de minuscules gouttes d'eau sur le plancher de bois. Se tenant la main, les petits entrèrent dans la maison, bienheureux d'y trouver de la chaleur. La radio était restée ouverte, ce matin, et des gens invisibles habitaient les pièces vides de la maison de leurs rires et leurs voix, s'esclaffant et parlant avec enthousiasme, seule vie dans cette contrée trop tranquille.

Gerda laissa son ami devant l'entrée du salon pour se rendre jusqu'à l'appareil et en tourner le bouton. Une légère résistance entrava le geste de la petite fille avant qu'un «clic» ne retentisse dans l'air et que les voix ne se taisent, redonnant un calme profond à la demeure. La fillette se retourna alors et retourna trouver son ami, lui reprenant la main dans sa propre petite paume encore froide de l'extérieur.

Quelques pas supplémentaires furent nécessaires aux enfants pour se retrouver devant l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage de la maison de la petite fille. C'était un amas de marches sombres, un couloir lugubre, que les enfants essayaient d'éviter quand cela leur était possible. Il leur fallait aujourd'hui le franchir, alors ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et se mirent à gravir les escaliers. Comme pour celui de l'appartement où Kay logeait, les marches étaient trop grandes pour leurs petites jambes, mais ils les montèrent vaillamment sous le regard lugubre des photos accrochées sur les murs qui les entouraient.

Arrivés en haut, les deux amis prirent un instant pour retrouver leur souffle. Chaque effort physique faisait souffrir considérablement le petit Kay, qui sentait sa gorge s'enflammer et son œil le piquer terriblement. Gerda laissa son copain se remettre de sa douleur en allant allumer, sur la pointe des pieds, l'interrupteur du couloir. Clic. Tout d'un coup, la lumière se fit et les monstres qui semblaient toujours combler les coins sombres des maisons disparurent des esprits des deux enfants, ou du moins reculèrent pour trouver d'autres ombres où se cacher. Devant eux, il y avait une porte entrouverte donnant sur une petite salle de bain. À gauche, le corridor se poursuivait pour donner sur deux autres portes appartenant aux parents de Gerda. À droite, c'était la maison de grand-mère. Les parents de Gerda n'y allaient qu'en cas de nécessité, lorsqu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix. Gerda aimait bien sa grand-mère, qui lui souriait tout le temps et qui lui avait donné de si beaux cadeaux avant son accident, alors qu'elle était encore toute petite. Elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec la vieille dame, mais ses parents lui demandaient de rester à l'étage inférieur, la plupart du temps, et de la laisser tranquille. On aurait presque dit qu'ils avaient peur d'elle, peur de la regarder.

Ce fut donc à droite que les enfants s'aventurèrent bravement, leurs petits pas ne laissant aucune trace sur le plancher vernis. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant l'antre de la vieille et Gerda en tourna courageusement la poignée, avec une timide : «Grand-maman? Es-tu là?»

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Une odeur rancie submergea les enfants. Des filets de lumière filtraient à travers les stores fermés de la pièce, assez pour tracer les contours des objets de la pièce. Un lit, une vieille commode, quelques tableaux aux murs. Une chaise berçante avec une forme se berçant doucement assise dessus. La poussière et l'odeur faillirent faire éternuer Gerda, qui se retenu avec peine, des larmes lui apparaissant dans les yeux.

«Gerda, est-ce toi?» fit une vieille voix cassée et râpeuse, rappelant les branches craquantes des arbres morts à l'extérieur aux enfants. La forme prostrée dans la chaise berçante s'agita et leva le bras, leur faisant signe d'approcher. Le son des respirations, de la chaise raclant sur le sol et des craquements des articulations de la vieille furent les seuls sons dans la pièce durant quelques secondes d'hésitation. Finalement, Gerda esquissa un mouvement et Kay la suivit. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à la vieille femme, veillant à ne pas trébucher sur les objets dissimulés dans la pénombre, l'intérieur de leur ventre tordu dans un nœud dut à la terreur qu'ils ressentaient dans la noirceur et, pour Kay, à la peur de la forme mouvante sur la chaise. Les deux enfants atteignirent alors enfin la vieille.

Soudain, une main osseuse se renferma sur l'épaule de Gerda, telle une serre l'empoignant sans merci. La petite poussa un glapissement d'effroi et son ami, à ses côtés, se figea de terreur. Une seconde terrorisée passa.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, ma petite?» fit la voix cassée soudain, l'air chaud de l'haleine de vautour de la vieille leur soufflant dans le visage et les faisant grimacer. Gerda essaya de bégayer une explication.

«C-c'est K-kay, grand-mère. Il-»

«Kay?» claqua la voix. Les ongles de la vieille s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de la petite.

«Mon ami, Kay!» la voix de Gerda s'était réduite à un filet glapissant. «I-il a besoin d'aide…»

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

«…Va ouvrir les stores, petite.»

Les maigres doigts de la vieille quittèrent l'épaule douloureuse de la fillette, qui s'empressa d'aller jusqu'à la fenêtre, suivie de son ami, qui ne souhaitait pas rester près de la vieille dame seul. Les petits doigts de Gerda cherchèrent la corde qui laisserait la lumière pénétrer la pièce avec frénésie dans l'obscurité. Kay tenta de l'aider, et ce fut lui qui trouva leur salut – ensemble, ils tirèrent sur la corde. Le store se releva doucement, en craquant abominablement, centimètre par centimètre. La lumière extérieure était aveuglante. Finalement, les enfants ressentirent un déclic se produire, les vibrations de la corde se répercutant dans leurs maigres bras. Avec soulagement, ils se retournèrent, puis restèrent figés.

La grand-mère de Gerda avait un visage acéré, émacié, ridé comme une pomme pourrie. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites comme deux pierres brillantes. Sa bouche était tordue dans un horrible sourire dévoilant les quelques dents jaunâtres qui lui restait, plissant ses joues flétries à l'extrême. Les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient tombaient sur son front et ses oreilles, fous, minces, irréels, d'un blanc presque transparent, comme un halo brillant autour d'elle. Des taches brunes assombrissaient sa peau blanchâtre par endroits. Sur les coins de sa bouche, des restants de bave séchée craquelaient. Ses vêtements étaient informes et dévoilaient ses bras et ses chevilles osseuses, pratiquement cadavériques.

Kay frissonna.

La vielle sourit encore davantage.

Gerda serra la main de son ami de toutes ses forces.

La vielle leur fit signe d'approcher.

C'était dégoûtant, dégoûtant, dégoûtant, mais Kay avança avec sa copine en frissonnant, levant ses yeux fantomatiques vers la vieille. Il faillit hurler lorsque les serres osseuses de la dame lui attrapèrent le menton et lui montèrent le visage brusquement. Soudain, une haleine de charogne lui balaya le visage, lui donnant un haut le cœur, et il se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux sombres de la grand-mère, au milieu de ses rides. Elle était sale et maigre. Ses pommettes saillaient et ses cheveux fins luisaient. L'autre main de la vielle rencontra la peau juvénile du visage de l'enfant, la tâtant avidement, donnant des frissons d'horreur au petit. Des doigts acérés poussèrent sur la peau entourant son œil droit, rétractant de force la paupière et la chair en dessous du globe oculaire de l'enfant, laissant à nu son iris et sa pupille glacées.

«Impossible!» croassa la vieille. Soudainement, ses mains quittèrent le visage de Kay et elle se rétracta dans le fond de sa chaise berçante, les bras levés devant son visage, comme pour se protéger.

«Va-t-en!»

«Mais, grand-mère…» commença Gerda avant d'être coupée.

«La marque diabolique! Éloigne le! Éloigne le!»

«Mais -»

«Non! Démon! Ah!»

Des spasmes se mirent à secouer la vieille carcasse de la femme alors que ses cris rauques se répercutaient dans la pièce. Ses yeux avaient roulé, en dévoilant le blanc. De la bave coulait aux coins de sa bouche tordue alors qu'elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens, comme pour chasser une armée d'ennemis invisibles. La chaise craquait sous elle, ses pieds frappaient le sol avec frénésie.

«Démon!»

Les balançoires craquaient sous le poids des enfants, dans le froid hivernal. Le vent soufflait de plus belle, agitant les branches nues des arbres morts. Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, derrière le village, derrière les routes, derrière les montagnes éloignées murmurant l'histoire de villes et communautés lointaines… Un oiseau se laissa tomber du haut d'un manège, déployant ses ailes et manoeuvrant dans les courants d'air pour contrôler sa chute avant de contracter les muscles nerveux de la base de ses ailes et de les battre contre l'air, se propulsant dans le ciel. C'était un moineau, l'une de ces petites bêtes qui survivent l'hiver envers et contre tous, défiant le froid en gonflant courageusement leur plumes.

Deux pairs d'yeux bleus regardèrent le gracieux animal dans son envolée. Leurs iris étaient pourtant d'un bleu différent, opposé : l'un évoquait les joies de l'été et du plein air, et l'autre l'isolement forcé de l'hiver et de la glace.

Les ombres s'étiraient, au sol, alors que le soleil continuait son inclinaison. Les silhouettes de deux enfants dans les jeux du parc s'étendaient dans la neige bleutée du crépuscule, allant et venant au rythme de leurs balançoires, mais sans grand enthousiasme. Le bonheur n'était pas au rendez-vous, ce soir là. L'énergie habituelle des deux petits s'était, apparemment, perdue en route. Il n'y avait rien à y faire ; les drames qui déchiraient le petit cœur des gamins étaient trop lourds pour qu'ils ne restent heureux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de bon vouloir. Après tout, être heureux est mieux que malheureux.

Kay fixait ses mains tristement, pliant et dépliant doucement les doigts en se balançant mollement, regardant ses mitaines grises s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, cet après-midi là, et couvait un mal de tête agaçant. C'était le moindre de ses soucis, puisque son cœur lui envoyait une petite vague de douleur à chacun de ses battements et que son œil droit l'élançait continuellement. Il s'était fait à ces petites douleurs permanentes depuis un certain temps, maintenant, mais elles restaient dérangeantes.

Gerda, à ses côtés, balançait son corps d'avant à arrière, utilisant son buste et ses jambes pour se propulser. Elle n'y mettait par contre pas beaucoup de cœur, contrairement à son habitude. Les muscles de ses petites jambes lui brûlaient, fatigués de sa journée épuisante. Elle avait froid et voulait dormir, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle non plus. Elle redoutait sa maison et ne voulait pas laisser Kay seul. Il avait besoin de soutient, présentement.

Ce fut Kay qui brisa, en premier, le silence qui avait prit place entre eux. Il soupira, se frotta les yeux avec ses mains gantés et grimaça à la sensation du tissu râpeux contre sa peau.

«Gerda.» fit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

La petite tourna la tête vers son ami et, du même coup, laissa ses pieds toucher le sol pour réussir à s'arrêter. Après quelques secousses, elle réussis à s'immobiliser.

«Quoi?»

«Il faudrait rentrer.»

Gerda regarda les yeux creusés de fatigue de son ami. Elle retourna son regard vers le village, puis l'horizon, avec le ciel qui se couchait.

«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-elle avec une certaine lassitude de sa petite voix.

«Parce que papa va bientôt arriver, et qu'il va être fâché si je ne suis pas à la maison.»

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis alors qu'ils considéraient l'option du père de Kay furieux. Ils partagèrent la même grimace. L'effet miroir leur arracha un petit gloussement.

«T'as raison, Kay.»

Gerda se leva, rassemblant tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle pouvait avoir en ces circonstances, et tendit la main vers le petit garçon.

«Allez, tu viens?»

Kay sourit. Tout son visage s'éclaira avec cet étirement de ses lèvres, ce qui réjouit son amie. Celle-ci empoigna la main du garçonnet de ses gants multicolores et tira, mais beaucoup trop fort. Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent dans la neige, les membres entremêlés, riant aux éclats. Les clochettes de leurs rires se répercutaient dans le paysage, égayant les couleurs de l'hiver et l'atmosphère trop vide. Empêtrés l'un dans l'autre, il leur fallu plusieurs minutes de rire et de trémoussement avant de réussir à se relever, se soutenant l'un et l'autre. Les deux petits revinrent vers le village par le petit chemin du parc qui menait à la route le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plus léger, ayant réussi à, pour quelques minutes, oublier leurs problèmes.

Arrivés devant l'appartement de Kay, Gerda secoua la main pour lui dire au revoir et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Le contact des lèvres douces contre la joue glacée était agréable et fit sourire Kay de plus belle. Gerda lui serra une dernière fois la main et couru vers la rue pour retourner à sa propre maison.

Kay se tourna vers le bloc appartement et sortit de sa poche sa clef, encore une fois. Il se sentait un peu vide, à l'intérieur, maintenant que son amie était partie. Elle était la seule autre enfant du quartier connue et il l'adorait. La petite fille était son rayon de soleil. Sa meilleure amie.

À l'intérieur, le garçon s'évertua de monter les marches jusqu'en haut. La tâche était d'autant plus difficile maintenant que Gerda n'était plus là. C'était comme si ses forces et son courage étaient décuplés lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Présentement, les marches étaient trop hautes. Le chemin était trop long. Il était fatigué. Il voulait dormir. Il voulait voir sa maman mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas voir la femme à la bouteille qui la remplaçait, parfois, car elle était terrifiante. Rendu au troisième palier, le petit sentit le sommeil le gagner. Il se frotta de nouveau les yeux et s'encouragea en se disant que la chaleur se trouvait dans sa maison, un peu plus haut. Mais le mal était fait, et l'énergie avait complètement quitté ses muscles. Les jambes molles, le petit tituba sur quelques pas avant de s'effondrer par terre, ses genoux cédant sous le poids de la fatigue. Un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire lui secoua le corps.

Le sol était dur et froid mais, présentement, dans l'esprit du petit, il semblait doux et agréable. L'enfant posa sa joue sur le ciment et lutta quelques secondes pour garder les yeux ouvert avant de laisser tomber le combat et fermer les paupières.

Le sommeil le gagna rapidement.

Tout devint noir.

Oublie total…

Ce fut en étant brusquement secoué que Kay revint à ses sens. Il était complètement confus. Qu'arrivait-il? Il avait joué avec Gerda, il était revenu à l'appartement, il s'était endormi dans les marches… Son épaule lui faisait mal. C'était à cet endroit que la sorcière – la grand-mère de Gerda – l'avait empoigné et lui avait enfoncé les ongles dans sa chair. Cette même partie de son corps, meurtrie, était celle qui était violemment secouée. Avec un gémissement, le petit s'aperçut qu'il avait horriblement froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, grelottant, toujours malmené, et regarda vers son agresseur.

L'homme avait les cheveux sombres et ses traits émaciés avaient connus des jours meilleurs. Il avait probablement été un homme charmant dans sa prime jeunesse, mais Kay n'était pas à un âge où on s'aperçoit de détails de ce genre. Il était par contre à un âge suffisamment avancé pour s'apercevoir que l'homme était furieux. Sa bouche était tordue dans un rictus d'agacement, ses yeux étaient plissés. Son regard sombre était terrifiant. Kay poussa un petit glapissement.

Les traits de l'homme devinrent confus, tremblèrent, comme indécis, avant de s'adoucir considérablement. Soudain, il parut plus beau, plus jeune, plus aimable. Kay sentit son petit cœur se serrer avec amour.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kay?» fit l'homme d'une voix grave et rêche, mais si douce dans un sens.

L'enfant se frotta les yeux à l'aide de ses poings fermés, puis marmonna qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il était fatigué. Deux mains rudes et fortes l'empoignèrent, et le petit eu un instant de panique alors qu'il sentit son corps être soulevé sans ménagement, mais ces palpitations furent brèves. La chaleur réconfortante d'une large poitrine contre ses membres gelés fit sourire doucement le gamin alors que son père le prenait dans ses bras et montait les escaliers en le transportant. Kay referma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la promenade qui lui était offerte, aspirant à aller chercher toute la chaleur possible de son père pour se réchauffer. Ses membres frigorifiés en hurlaient pratiquement de bonheur, et Kay se sentait fondre comme un glaçon au soleil.

La promenade fut malheureusement de courte durée, comme le sont souvent les meilleures choses. Bientôt, la secousse annonçant que son père s'était arrêté se fit sentir dans le corps de Kay et le déclic familier de la serrure de la porte étant déverrouillée se fit entendre dans le silence de l'immeuble. Dans un grincement qui fit crisper les muscles de la mâchoire de l'enfant, la porte d'entrée fut poussée vers l'avant et s'ouvrit sans réelle résistance.

«Nous sommes rentrés!» annonça l'homme d'une voix tonitruante. Kay releva la tête de la confortable poitrine pour regarder autour de lui alors qu'une vague de chaleur l'atteignit, la chaleur de l'intérieur plus confortable de la maison, qui chassait, contre toute attente, l'hiver à coup sûr. Le petit garçon se blottit encore davantage, essayant de capturer encore une once de tiédeur supplémentaire, mais les bras qui l'avaient soulevé un peu plus tôt le repoussèrent et le posèrent sur le sol. Le gamin sentit le plancher dur sous ses jambes flageolantes et faillit s'écrouler par terre. Une main rude le retint par l'épaule et il rétablit son équilibre, insufflant la force nécessaire pour se faire dans les muscles fatigués de ses petites jambes.

Après un dernier regard, le père du petit le laissa à son sort, dans l'entrée, pour aller chercher sa douce. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur une maison négligée, sur les bouteilles vides jonchant le sol et sur une forme entassée sur elle-même sur le fauteuil du salon, ivre de misère.

Kay se frotta les yeux pour essayer de les garder ouvert, mais il entendit un bruit, comme le fracassement du verre, retentir du salon. Inquiet, son petit cœur se serrant et lui envoyant une vague de douleur pratiquement insoutenable, il couru jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu sa mère s'installer le matin même. Elle était là, forme misérable et fiévreuse sous les vapes de l'alcool, regardant l'homme enragé devant elle. C'est alors que les cris commencèrent.

Kay alla s'enfuir dans la salle de bain et barra soigneusement la porte derrière lui en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ensuite, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin, serra ses bras contre lui-même pour se consoler et ferma les yeux, ignorant la cacophonie provenant du salon. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et il serra les dents alors que deux voix se crachaient l'une sur l'autre, se répercutant partout dans la demeure. Un hurlement strident retenti. Le bruit sourd de coups portés se fit entendre, et des sanglots s'élevèrent. Le petit garçon ne savait pas trop si c'était les siens, ceux de sa mère ou ceux de son père. Un autre fracassement fit frémir Kay, qui se tassa encore plus sur lui-même, comme pour essayer de se faire disparaître.

De longues minutes pénibles passèrent. À un certain point, quelqu'un vint tambouriner dans la porte de la salle de bain et Kay, terrifié, se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour essayer d'ignorer le son et trembla de plus belle. Il se concentra sur les sensations que lui murmuraient ses autres sens; le froid du carrelage du plancher sous sa peau, le bruit de sa respiration, la noirceur habitant l'arrière de ses paupières, l'odeur des produits cosmétiques de l'endroit. Finalement, les coups cessèrent, les voix se muèrent en murmures et en sanglots étouffés, puis le silence se fit dans l'appartement.

Le petit garçon finit par somnoler mais, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il ne se sentait qu'encore plus fatigué. Avec découragement, il monta ses petits poings à sa figure et se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux pour tenter de les garder ouverts. Il se leva avec difficulté, se sentant vieux, beaucoup trop vieux, et fatigué, beaucoup trop fatigué, pour ses cinq-ans-bientôt-six. Il débarra sans bruit la porte et l'ouvrit en veillant de ne pas la faire couiner. Lentement, il sortit la tête de la pièce et examina l'extérieur.

Ses parents n'étaient pas là. Ils devaient être retournés dans leur chambre. Kay regarda l'appartement dévasté sans vraiment le voire, refusant d'accepter les images qui s'offraient à lui. Il finit d'ouvrir la porte, resta dans l'embrasure de celle-ci durant quelques secondes, contemplatif, avant de traverser le corridor qui menait à la porte d'entrée d'un pas faible mais décidé.

Il mit sa salopette d'hiver.

Il empoigna son manteau et s'en couvrit.

Il mit son foulard sur son nez et l'attacha à l'arrière.

Il mit son chapeau.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Il partit.

Le parc donnait sur une forêt de conifère sombre et lugubre où à peu près personne ne s'aventurait jamais. Selon les légendes locales, c'était une forêt maudite et des créatures bizarres, sorties des confins de l'esprit imaginatif des générations d'enfants ayant habité la région. Les adultes riaient des inquiétudes des petits par rapport à l'endroit mais n'osaient tout de même pas s'y aventurer eux-mêmes. Ils se contentaient de la regarder de loin ou de détourner le regard, feignant de ne pas avoir ressentit un petit frisson leur traverser le dos en détaillant l'obscurité toujours noire des sous-bois, même à midi, en été. Le bois recouvrait les montagnes environnantes, sauf pour leurs sommets, qui restaient constamment enneigés. Il était vaste, très vaste, et extrêmement ancien. C'était l'une des plus vieilles forêts du monde.

Une petite ombre traversa la neige bleutée du soir qui recouvrait les modules de jeux et s'aventura au-delà de celui-ci, témérité qui n'arrivait pas souvent dans cette contrée nordique. Du haut de la colline, à l'ombre de l'ancienne forêt, contemplant le village qui s'offrait à ses pieds, l'ombre se laissa choir dans la neige, de grosses larmes s'échappant de ses yeux glacés. Les parties des toits des maisons qui n'étaient pas recouvertes de neige luisaient dans la pénombre nouvelle et les ombres de chaque objet s'étiraient sur le sol, dans les rues. Les lampadaires étaient allumés, mais leur faible lumière ne suffisait pas à traverser efficacement les ombres. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans les rues, sauf un chat qui errait de place en place pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Le petit garçon assit dans la neige ne pouvait pas le voir, par contre, de son point de vue, alors le village lui semblait être extrêmement vide.

Triste et vide.

Le gamin remonta ses genoux et y déposa son petit menton. Il tremblait de froid, mais cela lui importait peu. Présentement, la douleur sourde de son corps et de ses émotions troublées d'enfant lui étaient coupées par son esprit qui les mettaient hors de portée automatiquement, pour le protéger.

Une voix retentit derrière lui.

«Kay.»

Le petit sursauta et se retourna vivement pour découvrir l'origine de la voix glacée qui lui avait parlé et qui connaissait son nom. Une forme se détachait du noir de la forêt, mais le petit ne pouvait pas la voir clairement.

«Kay.» répéta la voix.

Le garçonnet leva ses yeux fantomatiques vers l'ombre d'un visage qui s'adressait à lui.

«Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon garçon?»

L'ombre s'avança et Kay put enfin voir la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole en son ensemble. Il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

C'était une dame. Elle était très belle. Son visage était pointu, ses pommettes étaient hautes et la forme de ses yeux était féline et élégante. Son nez était droit et pointu, mince comme le reste d'elle-même, et son port de tête inspirait un respect craintif. Elle avait de long cheveux qui, étonnement, étaient blanc. Cela fit froncer les sourcils à Kay, car la dame semblait bien jeune. Ils lui tombaient lourdement sur la poitrine. D'épais cils blancs, comme s'ils étaient givrés, encadraient ses yeux aux pupilles gris glacées. Elle était habillée tout de blanc et de bleu, se fondant pratiquement dans la neige environnante, de la fourrure blanche bordant son capuchon relevé et ses manches. Ses vêtements étaient travaillés, brodés de spirales et de flocons argentés. Sur son front dégagé, elle avait une marque représentant un flocon de neige, un cristal hivernal. Bleu pâle sur peau blanche.

Elle semblait éphémère, comme si au moindre souffle de vent elle se serait décomposée au vent en mille flocons de neige pour aller rejoindre la couche bleutée qui recouvrait le paysage. Ses mains délicates serraient un sceptre fait de bois blanc, comme celui retrouvé l'été sur le bord des rivières et de la mer, un ouvrage de grande beauté incrusté de cristaux bleu pâle. La froideur de l'étrange femme se rendait jusqu'à Kay, mais lui sentait une certaine chaleur au creux de son ventre en la contemplant, même si sa peau lui envoyait des signaux contraires. Doucement, elle se pencha vers le jeune garçon et lui tendit la main, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres bleutées.

«Viens avec moi. Je te protégerai. Tu seras plus heureux.»

Le gamin, hypnotisé par le regard miroitant de la dame, sentit la chaleur de son estomac atteindre le reste de son corps alors qu'elle se penchait et posait un tendre baiser sur son front.

Soudain, toute la douleur partit. Celle de son oeil et de son coeur, celle de son âme. Elle fut oubliée lors de cet instant magique. Sans un mot, le petit se releva, prit la main de la dame et la suivit dans les bois.

Un sourire heureux lui illuminait le visage, mais ses yeux s'étaient complètement glacés, maintenant vides et fixes.

Ainsi la reine des neiges réussit-elle à amener le petit Kay dans ses griffes…

Gerda regardait à sa fenêtre les formes vagues qui se dessinaient derrière le givre. Elle passa son doigt sur le verre froid, perdue dans ses pensées colorées de petite fille. La glace fondit sous sa chaleur corporelle, laissant une petite trace de doigt. Avec un soupire, elle se détourna de la fenêtre et s'enfonça dans la maison vide. Elle ramassa sa poupée, qui traînait sur la table. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à l'entrée, le plancher de bois craquant sous son pas léger, puis enfila ses vêtements d'hiver. Sa coccinelle sur la tête et son écharpe colorée autour du cou, elle ouvrit la porte de sa petite main gantée et frissonna à la morsure de la brise glaciale extérieure. Avec attention, elle referma la porte, doucement, sans trop faire de bruit, comme pour ne pas déranger les fantômes de sa demeure. Elle descendit les marches du perron, sentant à peine sous ses épaisses semelles le dur béton des marches effritées. Elle descendit jusqu'à la rue blanche, prit le trottoir enneigé et marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de Kay. La voiture des parents du petit garçon avait laissé des traces dans la neige – ils étaient donc probablement partis. La petite sonna à l'une des sonnettes qui ornaient la façade du bloc appartement et qui était connectée à l'univers de son ami. Elle s'assis ensuite dans la neige et attendit.

Le temps s'écoulait, lentement, mais la réponse à son appel ne venait pas.

Elle se releva, pressa son doigt ganté sur la sonnette une seconde fois, puis retourna s'asseoir dans la neige.

Toujours en attendant, elle regarda le ciel maussade, le regard perdu dans le vide, se rappelant sa confrontation avec sa grand-mère, un peu plus tôt.

_Après s'être séparée de Kay, Gerda était retournée chez elle, seule. __Elle avait ouvert la porte de sa maison après avoir tourné la clef dans la serrure et était entrée, toujours seule, dans la pièce vide de toute présence qu'était son hall d'entrée. Après s'être débarrassée de ses habits et les avoir soigneusement rangés pour les laisser sécher, elle était allée à la cuisine. Elle avait ouvert le réfrigérateur, s'était servie à manger, avait prit son souper, toujours seule, pour apaiser son estomac grondant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, après avoir hésité durant de longues minutes, après avoir fini de manger, elle s'était enfin décidée de monter les marches qui menaient à l'antre de sa grand-mère une nouvelle fois pour essayer d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Elle avait gravi les marches avec appréhension, frissonnant de peur, et s'était retrouvée face au couloir sombre qui menait à la chambre de la vieille dame. Elle avait marché jusqu'à la porte, puis avait cogné doucement sur le bois. Une voix cassée lui avait dit d'entrer. _

_Elle avait poussé la porte._

_Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la vieille, faisant abstraction de l'odeur putride des lieux et de l'apparence squelettique de sa grand-mère._

_Elle s'était alors assise devant la dame et lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait traité Kay de démon. _

_Dans ce qui semblait être un accent de lucidité, la vieille dame s'était alors penchée vers la petite et, à sa grande surprise, lui avait raconté une histoire._

_L'histoire de la Reine des Neiges._

_Cette histoire allait comme ceci :_

_Il y a bien longtemps, dans une contrée lointaine et nordique, là où les rayons du soleil ne touchait jamais le sol et où les flocons de neige tourbillonnaient en permanence, vivait une entité merveilleuse. Elle était unique, et sa race n'avait pas de nom : par contre, elle prenait une apparence humaine pour apparaître aux yeux des hommes sous la forme d'une femme resplendissante de beauté au regard de glace et aux cheveux de neige. Cette entité régnait sur le royaume du froid et de la glace. C'était elle qui apportait l'hiver. Durant les mois les plus froids de l'année, elle se déplaçait vers le sud, glaçant tout sur son passage, étouffant les sons et les rires. Au printemps, elle se retirait dans son château polaire, laissant derrière elle une traînée de neige fondue et enfin la vie pouvait reprendre son rythme habituelle. Elle n'était pas méchante, loin de là, mais c'était une nomade et elle ne pouvait pas combattre son instinct qui la poussait vers les contrées plus chaudes. Mais le froid la suivait, tout le temps, alors elle ne pouvait pas goûter aux rayons chauds du soleil. _

_La Reine n'était cependant pas néfaste : elle apportait un isolement certain, mais elle tuait les maladies et les bestioles néfastes, et la vie ne s'en retrouvait que plus belle à son départ._

_Un jour, par contre, un évènement vint troubler le rythme régulier et paisible de la Reine des Neiges : elle trouva un éclat de miroir, par terre, et le ramassa._

_Aussitôt, ses yeux se mirent à pleurer des larmes qui se glaçaient en roulant sur ses joues, puis son regard s'éteint. Son cœur se contracta, puis se glaça complètement. Son royaume de glace prit du terrain._

_Ce que la Reine avait eu le malheur de ramasser était un morceau de miroir maudit créé par le diable. En effet, quelque temps auparavant, Lucifer avait décidé de faire une nouvelle création pour répandre le mal : il s'agissait d'un miroir maudit où se reflétait les choses d'une bien étrange manière. Tout ce qui était beau s'y transformait en mauvais, la vérité s'y tordait pour devenir mensonge et mépris. C'était une invention terrible qui plaisait le diable à l'infini : il demanda donc à ses diablotins de le prendre et d'aller en faire cadeau à Dieu. _

_Mais, en chemin, les diablotins se mirent à se chamailler et ils échappèrent le miroir démoniaque sur Terre, où il se fracassa en mille morceaux maléfiques. Lucifer entra dans une colère terrible lorsqu'il l'apprit puis, en y réfléchissant, décida qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Le miroir pourrait empoisonner la vie des mortels._

_Mais ce ne fut pas un mortel qui ramassa un morceau de miroir en premier, mais bien la Reine. Elle devint alors méchante et glacée, décidant de récolter les autres morceaux du miroir diabolique pour en accroître sa puissance. L'artéfact magique était si mauvais qu'il décuplait les pouvoirs de la Reine. _

_Elle instaura le froid sur tout les Royaumes environnant, et, cette fois-là, ne se retira plus. _

_Les gens durent fuir lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le printemps ne venait plus. _

_La Reine, seule dans son grand Royaume de glace, continua sa recherche du miroir et de ses morceaux. _

_Encore aujourd'hui, elle les cherche, toujours… _

_Et quand elle les trouvera tous, le monde se retrouvera complètement gelé, mort sous sa glace éternelle, et le soleil ne viendra plus jamais la narguer._

_Il est dit que celui qui possède un morceau de miroir du diable se voit sous l'influence de la Reine – son cœur et ses yeux se glacent alors, son sourire se perd, sa douleur devient effroyable et la Reine, comme si elle entendait un signal, vient alors le chercher pour le dépouiller du miroir…_

Gerda soupira, jouant distraitement avec sa poupée, les flocons de neige commençant à tomber doucement du ciel, venant se déposer délicatement sur elle et son jouet. C'était une vieille poupée avec une robe de coton délavée, des boutons pour faire office d'yeux, des morceaux de laine constituant sa chevelure et des coutures faites et refaites la tenant en un seul morceau. Elle souriait toujours, sans jamais s'en lasser. Gerda l'avait appelée Mimi.

«Mimi, tu ne penses pas que… Que la Reine a pu s'emparer de Kay, n'est-ce pas?»

Se balançant d'avant à arrière, sa poupée serrée contre elle, la petite regarda au loin, au dessus du village, vers les montagnes. La silhouette diffuse d'un château se dessinait dans les hauteurs enneigées. Lorsque les enfants du village essayaient de montrer le château aux adultes, ils ne le voyaient pas : lorsque les enfants du village grandissaient, ils cessaient de le voir et finissaient par l'oublier.

Gerda se releva, sonna quelques fois de suite, regardant la porte avec espoir durant plusieurs secondes, avant de soupirer, se retourner et quitter l'appartement. Si Kay avait été kidnappé, il était de son devoir d'aller le chercher. Elle était la seule qui se souciait vraiment de lui ici, après tout.

La petite grimpa le chemin qui menait au parc avec appréhension.

Les traces qu'elle et Kay avaient laissées dans la neige plus tôt avaient pratiquement disparues sous les nouveaux flocons amenés par les nuages nomades.

Passant devant les modules de jeux sans leur accorder le moindre regard, la petite se dirigea vers la forêt sombre d'un pas décidé, ignorant ses propres tremblements de terreur.

Elle se retrouva enfin devant les arbres.

La petite fille effleura une branche nue du bout des doigts.

Il y eu un craquement lugubre.

Un corbeau lâcha son cri dans le lointain.

La petite serra son corps de ses bras maigres, puis elle s'avança, ses bras en avant, essayant d'écarter les branches devant elle. Elle serra la mâchoire.

Elle entra dans la forêt. L'univers sembla garder son souffle pour un instant.

Lorsque le temps repartit, la petite expira et s'avança davantage, ses dents claquant nerveusement ensemble…

Elle sentit mille regards pointer vers elle.

Elle serra sa poupée dans ses bras.

Elle serra les dents et avança.

La Reine conduit Kay au travers de son château en le tenant par la main. C'était un palais entièrement constitué de cristal. D'immenses colonnes de glace soutenaient un plafond transparent et étincellent. La lumière qui traversait les dômes translucides se reflétait par terre dans une myriade de petites lumières dansantes, comme les fonds marins. Chaque pièce était séparée par des murs transparents découpés avec des arches de glace taillée de mille motifs hivernaux et magnifiques.

La Reine et Kay marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes, le son de leurs pas se répercutant sur les murs cristallins qui renvoyaient les sons dans mille échos et tintements. Les pièces étaient immenses, majestueuses, délicates et complètement vides, sauf pour la dernière, là où la Reine et Kay s'arrêtèrent. C'était une pièce avec une voûte infiniment haute et des murs, des colonnes et un plancher scintillants. En son centre était placé un étrange objet de forme rectangulaire, drapé d'un voile noir qui empêchait d'en voir la nature. La Reine guida le petit garçon jusqu'à l'objet, puis attrapa un bout du tissu noir et le tira doucement, le faisant glisser et le laissant ensuite tomber sur le plancher de cristal. Derrière se trouvait un cadre d'ébène sculpté avec des figures étranges et effrayantes. Kay agrippa la jupe de la robe de la Reine et se cacha derrière elle, effrayé par l'objet, mais celle-ci le poussa gentiment vers l'avant.

«Regarde, petit Kay,» dit-elle doucement de sa voix froide mais si belle, «voici le miroir de la connaissance.»

Le cadre n'était pas entièrement vide, remarqua alors le petit garçon : il avait, sur les rebords, des éclats d'une substance miroitante rattachés.

«Pour trouver notre bonheur, petit Kay, il nous faut reconstruire le miroir. Veux-tu m'aider, petit Kay?»

Le garçonnet hocha affirmativement de la tête docilement.

«Alors regarde par terre, petit Kay,» continua la Reine.

Derrière le miroir, sur le plancher de glace, se trouvaient des centaines de morceaux miroitants, attendant d'être réunis ensemble. Kay les regarda avec ébahissement.

«Petit Kay, il va te falloir remettre les morceaux ensemble si tu veux que nous retrouvions notre bonheur. Viens, je vais te montrer comment faire. C'est comme un immense casse-tête.»

La Reine contourna le cadre sombre et le drap qui jonchait le sol et alla s'agenouiller gracieusement au milieu des morceaux miroitants, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Viens.»

Kay la suivit et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, veillant à ne pas piétiner les morceaux cristallins. La Reine prit alors deux morceaux et les plaça près l'un de l'autre, avant de les coller ensemble : ils formaient un nouveau morceau, plus gros, et sans le moindre défaut. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Lorsqu'elle les reposa au sol, par contre, ils se décollèrent et redevinrent deux entités différentes. La Reine sourit alors à Kay.

«Petit Kay, il faut retrouver les morceaux qui vont ensemble. Je vais me charger de les souder ensemble plus tard. Puis-je compter sur toi?»

Le petit hocha frénétiquement de la tête et la Reine se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant encore une fois tendrement sur le front. Ensuite, elle se releva et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du petit.

«Travaille bien, petit Kay. Je dois aller remplir mes tâches, maintenant, alors je dois te laisser seul un moment. Mais plus vite tu auras fini ta propre tâche, plus vite nous serons heureux. Va et travaille bien…»

Le petit la regarda partir, ses cheveux scintillants se balançant sur son dos, sa douce beauté se fondant à son grand château vide, trop vide, et il la trouva bien triste. Une larme roula sur sa petite joue devant cet isolement malheureux, et il se résolu de faire ce casse-tête aussi vite et bien que possible, non seulement pour son bonheur mais pour celui de cette froide dame.

Craquement sonore.

Branches nues, fouettant les vêtements, le visage, la peau.

Branches sombres couvertes d'épines filtrant la lumière.

Regards, regards partout, déposés sur le petit être palpitant de vie. Espionnant.

Couleurs étranges, tordues, trop sombres, mal placées.

Bleus. Bruns. Verts. Mais aussi chatoiements. Myriades de couleurs sur l'écorce.

Étrange, très étrange.

Effleurement.

Panique.

Douleur passagère.

Course.

Souffle court.

Fouet des arbres et des branches qui essaient d'attraper le petit être palpitant de vie.

Plus de course, poumons brûlants, sang dans la gorge.

Mimi, j'ai mal.

J'ai peur.

J'ai froid.

Sourire de la poupée.

Regards. Nouvel accès de panique.

Racines, trébuchement, douleur.

Froid, neige partout, dans les cheveux, dans la bouche, sur les poignets, dans les vêtements.

Branches dans les cheveux, également. Griffes.

Hurlement sonore. Tintement d'échos. Grondements sourds. Regards fixes. La course reprend.

Les ombres s'allongent, mais le petit être palpitant de vie ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Trop de panique.

Les couleurs sont toujours étranges. Plus étranges encore.

La neige n'est pas bleue.

Elle est BLEUE, et MAUVE, et TORDUE, et NOIRE, et OMBRES.

Elle scintille sous les percées de lumière dorée et se ternie comme de l'argent sale dans le noir.

L'air lui-même est couleurs.

Souffle court, halètement. Muscles brûlants, gorge brûlante, yeux brûlants.

De larmes.

Larmes glacées, cils gelés, pleurs.

Sanglots étouffés, panique, panique.

Refuge.

Là. Sous le tronc brisé. Cachée des regards.

Écroulement.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Du calme.

J'ai peur. J'ai mal. J'ai froid. Je suis perdue. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Souffle créant un petit nuage blanc tordu.

Couleurs toujours étranges.

Le petit être palpitant de vie remarque enfin les ombres qui s'allongent.

Comme des prédateurs de la nuit.

Il regarde le ciel entre les branches, retenant son souffle.

Ce n'est pas un ciel, c'est une myriade de couleurs. Orange, rose, argent, doré, mauve, comme de l'eau mouvante d'une couleur bizarre.

Manque d'oxygène, expiration lente, contrôlée, silencieuse.

Frisson.

Encore frisson.

Petit sanglot étouffé.

Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Un rêve. Oui?

Douleur trop présente pour un rêve.

J'ai faim, Mimi. Je n'ai rien à manger.

Que faire, Mimi?

Oui, continuer mon chemin.

Mais les regards? Et les griffes?

C'est difficile de faire un choix.

Les ombres s'allongent encore.

Mauvais pressentiment. Il faut partir, il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

Il faut trouver un meilleur refuge pour la nuit.

Il faut retrouver Kay.

Rampe vers l'avant, dans la neige BLEUE, MAUVE, TORDUE et OMBRE.

Évite la lumière dorée.

Le temps s'écoule comme la neige tombe, paresseusement.

Le silence se fait plus pressant.

Le petit être palpitant de vie évite tout bruit, toute branche, tout craquement, de peur de réveiller les bêtes des ombres.

Soudain, trébuche, déboule un ravin.

DOULEUR.

BRUIT.

Les choses sont réveillées, elles sont réveillées!

Mimi, elles sont réveillées!

Grognements sourds. Yeux braqués sur l'être, affalé dans la neige, sous la lumière dorée et ambre.

Filet de liquide rouge sur le bord de la lèvre.

Glacée.

Fendue.

Rugissement.

Panique, frénésie, douleur oubliée, course.

Tant pis pour les ombres.

Course au travers de la lumière brillante aux éclats étranges et inquiétants.

Bruit de course en arrière de l'être palpitant de vie, également, avec grognements et hurlements.

Craquements des branches, des brindilles.

Crissements de pattes sur la neige.

Halètements.

Ce n'est pas naturel. Ce n'est pas drôle.

Une odeur putride, fétide, envahie l'air malgré le froid.

Prend à la gorge.

Les couleurs tournoient, tournoient, se mélangent, s'assemblent et se dissocient, miroitent, bougent, se métamorphosent.

Devant, une lumière claire.

Des arbres moins sombres, plus espacés, moins griffus.

Mimi, l'orée de la forêt.

Gorge et poumons en feu. Course affolée et pleurs redoublés.

La créature qui suit le petit être palpitant de vie se rapproche, son haleine fétide est presque palpable, ses hurlements déchirent les oreilles sensibles…

Une lumière aveuglante, un cri déchirant, guttural, de bête blessée, une vague d'air chaud.

Gerda regarda couru encore plusieurs secondes. Soudainement, son corps fut plus léger et l'atmosphère qui l'entourait se transforma. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour s'apercevoir enfin qu'elle ne marchait plus dans de la neige, mais dans des herbes hautes, remplies de fleurs. Des fleurs rouges, jaunes, violettes et bleues, avec des couleurs normales et estivales. Elle n'entendait plus rien la suivre et ne sentait plus aucun regard posé sur elle. La fillette se laissa ralentir et regarda derrière elle. Elle était sortie de la forêt : la bordure du bois pulsait de couleurs malveillantes et les bois semblaient être plus sombres que la nuit. La petite se retourna et regarda autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés, ses pupilles se rétractant à la lumière vive du jour. Elle avait l'impression de venir de sortir d'un cauchemar particulièrement effrayant et elle y aurait cru si elle n'aurait pas senti les brindilles qui parsemaient toujours ses cheveux blond paille, si sa lèvre inférieur n'avait pas goûté le sang et si ses muscles ne lui avaient pas fait si mal. La petite fille se mit à regarder autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils : mais où pouvait-elle bien être? Elle semblait avoir débouché dans une grande clairière, en plein été. Pourtant, l'hiver avait été la saison présente quelques minutes auparavant. Que s'était-il passé?

C'était un endroit magnifique. Le ciel était d'un bleu azuré réconfortant et le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel, illuminant la clairière de ses rayons chauds et doux. Un champ de blé et de fleurs sauvages brillait sous la caresse de l'astre du jour et un étang, alimenté par divers petits ruisseaux coulant en petites chutes, reflétait les nuages cotonneux qui flottaient paresseusement dans le ciel. Un grand chêne se dressait au milieu de la clairière et une balançoire était accrochée à l'une de ses branches les plus basses. Une brise légère et chaude faisait murmurer les feuilles de l'arbre et les blés du champ. À côté de l'étang, plus loin, se trouvait une maisonnette de bois rond, charmante et accueillante.

Soudain, la fatigue percuta Gerda de plein fouet, interrompant ses observations. Son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable et ses blessures se mirent à lui faire très mal. Ses vêtements trempés de sueur lui piquaient la peau et rendaient son corps beaucoup trop chaud. Avec un certain empressement, la fillette, de ses mains tremblantes, ouvrit son manteau, déroula son foulard et fourra ses mitaines dans ses poches. Ensuite, ses jambes ne tenant plus debout, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, par terre, et soupira. L'odeur de l'herbe et des fleurs lui chatouillait agréablement le nez, la chaleur environnante l'envahie doucement et ses paupières devinrent lourdes : sans plus attendre, cessant de lutter, elle se laissa envahir par un sommeil paisible.

Gerda se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée. Où était-elle? Qu'était-il arrivé? Soudain, la mémoire de son aventure lui revint : les couleurs étranges, l'animal sauvage, la course à travers les bois, la clairière en été, les fleurs, le chêne et le blé. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme si elle avait dormi durant des semaines durant. Le soleil brillait toujours haut dans le ciel, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était endormie, l'attendant pour se permettre de bouger. Curieusement, la petite passa un bout de langue rose sur ses lèvres mais n'y trouva pas de douleur, seulement le goût et la texture du sang séché. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, les herbes qui l'entouraient lui piquant doucement la peau et les vêtements. Elle remarqua alors, autour d'elle, de petites fraises sauvages poussant dans la paille et la terre. Avec joie, elle entreprit de les manger goulûment, sentant son estomac crier famine.

La saveur exquise des fruits se répandit sur sa langue, son palais et ses gencives alors qu'elle les croquait avec passion, comme s'ils furent son dernier repas. Elle s'avança à quatre pattes pour essayer de s'en trouver de nouvelles lorsqu'elle eut fini de déguster la talle qui s'était trouvée près d'elle. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une paire de souliers – de mocassins, en fait – de cuir ornés de perles et brodés de fils de toutes les couleurs. Surprise, elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Une femme l'observait avec un amusement certain. Elle était d'une beauté spectaculaire. Sa peau sombre et chaude contrastait avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux, noirs, lui cascadaient sur les épaules et dans le dos, jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux, dans de lourdes boucles brillantes. Elle était habillée légèrement, dans des voiles chatoyants de couleurs vives et estivales et portait un corsait de cuir et de perles brodé de la même manière que les mocassins. Elle rit à l'étonnement de la fillette, d'un rire explosant de vie, et s'accroupit en face de la petite, les yeux pétillants.

«Bonjour, damoiselle,» fit-elle, «je suis la Dame et ceci est mon royaume. Est-tu perdue?»

Timidement, Gerda hocha de la tête.

«Je… je suis désolée. J'ai mangé vos fraises.» Dit-elle d'une petite voix, honteuse.

La Dame rit une nouvelle fois, se releva et fit signe à la fillette de la suivre. Gerda empoigna sa poupée et son foulard et tenta de se relever, mais retomba sur le sol en raison de la faiblesse qui habitait ses jambes maigres. Elle entendit alors un chuchotement dans le vent.

«Ne.. v-.. p… Gerda, no-… r-vie.. tu d-..»

Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de déterminer l'origine du bruit, la Dame lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. À ce contact, la petite fille oublia les murmures du vent et s'appuya contre la belle femme en souriant.

«Viens, je vais te donner à manger, damoiselle», fit la Dame en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la petite maison, passant à côté du majestueux arbre qui décorait le centre de la clairière et enjambant un ruisseau gargouillant plaisamment au passage. En ouvrant la porte de la maisonnette, les sens de Gerda furent assaillis par l'odeur du pain frais cuisant au four, de fruits mûrs et de beurre frais. Que de délice cette maison semblait contenir! La Dame conduisit la petite jusqu'à une table et l'assis sur une chaise de bois en lui souriant, dévoilant ses dents parfaites, blanches et étincelantes. Elle sorti un pain de son four et le brisa en deux, en donnant la moitié à la fillette. Ensuite, elle sorti son beurre et ses confitures ainsi que deux couteaux et les posa sur la table, devant la petite. Elle s'assit ensuite devant son invitée et se servit de la confiture de fraise.

«Mange, demoiselle! Rassasie toi, tu en as bien besoin…» fit la Dame avec en clin d'œil en direction de Gerda, qui s'empressa d'obéir, son estomac s'étant réveillé de nouveau aux odeurs délectables qui avaient frappées son nez.

Gerda ne su jamais combien de temps elle passa en compagnie de la Dame, à manger, jouer et lire avec elle, écoutant ses histoires et se faisant bercer alors qu'elle lui chantait des chansons. Il y avait un murmure constant dans la brise, mais Gerda ne l'écoutait pas, s'amusant beaucoup trop pour pouvoir se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et puis, ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'elle était dans la clairière avec la Dame, non? Le soleil ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup bougé, de toute façon. Gerda délaissa sa poupée puisque la Dame lui en donnait de bien plus belles : elle oublia, lentement mais sûrement, son ami Kay.

Le temps passa. Combien de temps, nul n'aurait su dire, mais Gerda se sentait heureuse. Sauf pour un étrange sentiment dans un coin de son cerveau, comme un instinct oublié, qui lui disait de partir, mais qu'elle enfouissait le plus loin possible. Ce ne fut qu'alors que la Dame était partie à l'extérieur pour aller cueillir des fleurs et que Gerda resta à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, jouant avec ses nouvelles poupées, qu'elle remarqua Mimi qui la regardait.

La poupée était dans un coin de la maison, assise, et regardait fixement Gerda. Que faisait-elle là? La Dame avait dit qu'elle l'avait jeté puisqu'elle n'était plus très importante, et Gerda avait été en accord avec elle. La Dame avait toujours raison, après tout.

Gerda retourna à ses jeux avec un haussement d'épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle regarda dans le coin de la maison encore une fois.

Mimi avait disparu.

La cherchant du regard, la fillette la retrouva.

Elle était maintenant assise sur la table de la cuisine et la regardait avec des yeux pleins de reproche.

Mais non. Des boutons. Pas des yeux. Et, de toute façon, ça ne bouge pour toute seule, une poupée.

Gerda cessa de se préoccuper de son ancienne poupée pour continuer l'aventure de ses nouvelles et, relevant le regard, vit Mimi assise directement devant elle, ses yeux la transperçant. Gerda poussa un glapissement de terreur et recula à toute vitesse. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à regarder Mimi avant de s'en approcher doucement, avec précaution, et la prendre dans sa main.

La poupée était froide, gelée, et de la neige brillait sur sa robe délavée.

Soudain, le murmure explosa dans les oreilles de la fillette.

«Gerda! Il faut aller chercher Kay! Ne reste pas ici, va-t-en! Cours, enfuis-toi! MAINTENANT!»

Kay.

Son ami.

Le petit Kay, qui souffrait en silence à cause de ses parents et qui souriait quand même, tout le temps.

Kay, qui était prisonnier des griffes de la Reine des Neiges.

Gerda se leva d'un coup, couru jusqu'à un coffre dans un coin de la pièce, l'ouvrit et en sortit son manteau, son chapeau, son foulard, ses gants et ses bottes. Elle les enfila à toute vitesse, empoigna Mimi et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte. Ensuite, elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers la forêt, à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle était arrivée.

Un hurlement déchirant retenti derrière elle alors qu'elle atteignait l'orée de la forêt. Elle se retourna brièvement et ce qu'elle vu l'horrifia. Le chêne était maintenant nu, tordu et mort ; les fleurs étaient maintenant fanées et mortes ; les blés étaient noircis ; la maison s'était ternie et, maintenant délabrée, semblait mangée par les mites ; le ruisseau était asséché. Au milieu de toute cette désolation se trouvait la Dame. Même au loin, ses yeux étaient chatoyants et rouges ; sa peau semblait séchée et craquelée, totalement noire ; ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et ternes ; ses oreilles étaient pointues et tordues et deux cornes noires et craquelées lui ornaient le front.

Gerda se retourna et couru dans la forêt.

Kay, agenouillé par terre, les lèvres bleutées par le froid et les yeux lourds de sommeil, plaçait pièce après pièce dans le casse-tête maudit que constituait le miroir dont il avait la charge. Au début, la tâche lui avait parue plaisante. Il avait travaillé fort, très fort, durant bien longtemps, jusqu'à réussir à recoller une centaine de morceaux. Il en avait été très fier et, lorsque la Reine était repassée pour voir l'avancement de son travail, il lui avait souri avec une fierté sans pareille. Pourtant, il n'avait reçu en échange qu'un petit sourire froid et un regard glacé. La Reine, sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire, avait remonté sa longue manche, avait tourné son poignet pour présenter le côté tendre vers le haut, avait prit un long couteau de cristal qu'elle avait matérialisé et s'était ouvert sa peau blanche et glacée. Un liquide transparent avait commencé à couleur à la place du sang. S'agenouillant sur le sol, elle avait utilisé le liquide pour coller les pièces du miroir ensemble. Lorsque le sang cristallin était appliqué et les deux morceaux mis ensemble, il durcissait et se fondait à l'ensemble. Kay la regarda faire durant plusieurs heures, délicatement, sans jamais s'arrêter, se vidant de sa vitalité pour arriver à ses fins. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il restait encore plusieurs centaines de morceaux non classés qu'elle ne put pas réparer. Sa plaie s'était alors refermée par elle-même et la Reine s'était relevée majestueusement. Seulement à ce moment là regarda-t-elle Kay encore une fois.

«Continue ton travail.»

Avec cet ordre, elle s'en alla alors, laissant le petit seul, sans réconfort et sans chaleur, à sa tâche. Il se remit donc à classer les morceaux. C'était pénible, douloureux et long.

La Reine revint à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais ne complimenta-t-elle son travail. Après trois visites, Kay décida qu'il en avait assez. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son labeur continuait, mais il voulait se reposer, manger et être près d'une source de chaleur.

«Madame la Reine… Je veux rentrer à la maison,» lui dit-il alors d'une petite voix épuisée et suppliante. «Je ne veux plus faire le casse-tête.»

Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé.

«Je ne veux plus faire le casse-tête,» répéta-t-il. «J'ai froid.»

«Continue de travailler,» fut sa seule réponse.

«Non. Je ne veux plus, madame la Reine. Je ne veux plus - »

«Silence!»

Énervée, la Reine s'était alors retournée vers l'enfant avec un sifflement agacé.

«Continue-de-travailler, _Kay,_» avait-elle dit.

«Non, je ne veux pas…»

La Reine s'était alors levée d'un coup, le visage crispé.

«Très bien! Tu pourras retourner chez toi si tu réussis à écrire le mot 'éternité' dans la glace. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu finiras ton travail!»

Elle était alors partie en trombe.

Kay avait essayé. Maintes et maintes fois. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à écrire 'éternité'. C'était comme si le mot lui glissait constamment des mains : il n'arrivait pas à se le figurer. Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue en tout temps, mais n'arrivait ni à le penser au complet, ni à l'écrire jusqu'à la dernière lettre. Il avait tout essayé pour y parvenir, mais rien n'y faisait. Finalement, résigné, il s'était remis à faire le miroir, ses espoirs terrassés.

_Je veux retourner à la maison… Gerda, où es-tu?_

La fillette était replongée dans l'univers cauchemardesque de la forêt.

Dès qu'elle y mit les pieds, le froid la frappa de plein fouet. Les couleurs se tordirent, alors elle arrêta de les observer. Si elle n'y pensait pas, c'était moins pire.

Elle s'habitua à ne pas marcher dans la lumière, à se laisser porter par ses pas et, surtout, à ne pas penser.

Les espoirs et les rêves attiraient les yeux des bêtes de la forêt.

Elle était une ombre parmi tant d'autres, silencieuse et discrète, observant son entourage sans vraiment le voir.

Elle marcha longtemps, très longtemps.

Le froid était dur, mais elle n'y pensait pas. Son estomac se contractait sous la faim, mais elle n'y pensait pas. Ses muscles tressautaient sous l'effort de chaque pas, mais elle n'y pensait pas.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité et une seconde à la fois, elle sortie de la forêt et se retrouva devant de vastes plaines de neige. Dans le lointain, elle pouvait voir le château de la reine, dans les montagnes. Souriant avec triomphe, la petite se mit à descendre une pente qui menait à un sentier enneigé en direction des montagnes.

Le paysage était enchanteur. Les couleurs n'étaient pas de retour à la normale, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus malveillantes comme celles de la forêt : instables et délicates, elle rappelaient des aurores boréales dans leurs mouvements et leurs teintes. Les étendues infinies des plaines scintillaient sous le ciel sans nuages, mais où il était impossible de trouver la moindre trace du soleil. L'air possédait une légère brise, froide sans l'être de façon claquante. La neige poudreuse s'élevait du sol pour tourbillonner dans les airs avec les courants d'air, venant chatouiller le visage de Gerda. Dans les montagnes, le château de la Reine semblait sorti tout droit d'un compte de fée. Il brillait au soleil comme un gigantesque cristal.

Gerda marcha sans s'arrêter. Elle était épuisée et, logiquement, aurait du maintenant être complètement vidée d'énergie et s'évanouir par terre, mais la raison n'était qu'une notion incertaine dans la contrée enneigée de la Reine des Neiges. Le chemin était long et ardu, mais cela ne décourageait pas la fillette. La seule chose qui la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, c'était toutes ces étendues glacées et vides : elles étaient merveilleusement belles mais au combien tristes dans leur solitude. Sans le savoir, la petite pensait exactement la même chose du cœur de la Reine, représenté ici par son royaume, que son ami Kay : qu'il était trop froid et vide. C'était une tragédie qui rendant la petite fille particulièrement triste alors qu'elle marchait dans les étendues chatoyantes, ses pas et son souffle étant les seuls sons à des milles à la rondes, se répercutant sur la neige aux couleurs boréales et dans les montagnes avant de s'élever vers le ciel pour s'y perdre.

En marchant, la petite fille s'amusait à parler avec sa poupée pour se distraire et s'encourager. Elle avait l'impression que même si elle ne pouvait pas parler, le jouet lui répondait patiemment. Soudain, la fillette trébucha et se retrouva le nez dans la neige. En se relevant, elle éclata de rire : le son de son rire se répercuta dans le paysage comme des milliers de petites clochettes de cristal.

La petite marcha et marcha avant d'arriver aux montagnes qu'elle grimpa et grimpa, sans s'arrêter, toujours plus haut, toujours plus près de son petit Kay, toujours se rapprochant de son but ultime. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle verrait Kay, ni si elle voulait rentrer chez elle après tout cela : mais son cœur lui rappelait avec de douloureux battements qu'elle devait absolument revoir son ami et l'aider. Il devait avoir froid : elle le réchaufferait. Elle le cajolerait. Elle le rassurerait et le ferait sourire.

C'était son travail.

Finalement, les mains, les genoux, les coudes et les pieds en sang, les vêtements déchirés par plusieurs endroits, le lèvres horriblement gercées par le froid et les cils gelés, la petite se retrouva devant l'entrée du château de la Reine des Neiges.

C'était un bâtiment extraordinaire.

Tout de cristal.

Étincellent.

Magnifique.

Gerda commença à sangloter devant la beauté qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Comment un être habitant un tel endroit pouvait-il être maléfique?

Elle poussa alors la porte du palais, qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et pénétra la demeure de la Reine des Neiges.

Kay sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, doucement, sans le presser. Il continua à assembler les morceaux, méthodiquement, mécaniquement, comme un robot, sans en tenir particulièrement compte. Il se sentait complètement vide. Ses yeux étaient ternes et mornes, ses larmes étaient depuis longtemps séchées et ses lèvres ne s'étaient pas étirées dans un sourire depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait d'importance. Rien d'autre que de placer les pièces ensemble, l'une après l'autre, pour compléter le casse-tête géant qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas le droit au repos, pas le droit à rien. Et il n'avait même plus à s'en préoccuper.

La main quitta son épaule sans que Kay ne s'en aperçoive. Soudain, des bras l'entourèrent et le serrèrent et quelqu'un se pressa contre lui. Un souffle lui chatouilla le cou. Mais Kay continua de travailler, sans rien voir, sans rien sentir, sans rien se _permettre_ de ressentir. Il avait été blessé trop cruellement, trop profondément, trop de fois pour pouvoir se permettre de ressentir. Il tomberait sûrement en morceaux s'il le faisait. Il s'était formé une épaisse carapace de glace autour de son esprit et de son cœur.

Ses oreilles n'entendaient depuis longtemps plus rien, mais un bourdonnement au loin commença à craqueler sa carapace de glace. On parlait. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

On commença à le secouer doucement, puis plus violemment. Le bourdonnement devint plus fort mais Kay, dans sa coquille, l'ignorait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Les secousses le gênaient par contre dans son travail.

Les secousses cessèrent, au grand soulagement du petit garçon, mais une silhouette floue vint lui bloquer la vue. Il détourna le regard pour continuer son travail. Le bourdonnement gagna en force.

Soudain, des lèvres rugueuses se posèrent sur son front et un chuchotement lui parvint, claire et triste :

«Kay…»

La carapace explosa.

Les couleurs revinrent.

Soudain, Kay releva les yeux et vit, devant lui, Gerda. Elle sanglotait. Mais non. Gerda ne devait pas pleurer ; elle ne devait pas être triste. Kay détestait voir Gerda triste. Son rayon de soleil…

Le petit garçon sourit alors et dit doucement, d'une voix cassée et faible :

«Ne pleure pas, Gerda.»

Elle pleura encore plus fort, et Kay comprit. Il la serra dans ses petits bras faibles et maigres, et elle lui retourna l'affection de ses propres petits bras faibles et maigres. Les deux amis restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, pleurant à chaudes larmes et riant en même temps. Dans ses pleurs, Kay ne remarqua pas comme un petit éclat de miroir s'échappa de son œil pour tomber sur le sol ; son cœur gelé commença à fondre et une quinte de toux le déchira, l'arrachant de l'étreinte de son amie.

Il cracha sur le sol l'autre morceau de miroir, celui qui s'était logé dans son cœur. Soudain, un poids énorme sembla se soulever de ses épaules les couleurs autour de lui redevinrent belles et chatoyantes le temps repartit.

Soudain, dans une illumination, Kay _sut_.

Souriant largement, il prit un morceau de miroir et l'utilisa pour graver dans la glace 'éternité'.

Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte habituelle, d'un brun chaud et doux comme la terre durant l'été.

Ceux de Gerda étaient bleus comme le ciel du printemps.

Les deux enfants, main dans la main, coururent hors du château sans regarder derrière eux pour retourner chez eux.

La Reine des Neiges leva les yeux vers le ciel hivernal de sa contrée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et s'y glaçant. Elle les toucha du bout des doigts, et elles éclatèrent en mille parcelles de glace fine. Avec un léger soupire silencieux, elle passa sa main gantée sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle la retira, son expression était revenue neutre et froide, comme à l'habitude. Elle retourna son regard vers les deux enfants endormis à jamais dans la neige de ses terres.

Les deux petits avaient réussi à se retrouver et à s'aider à quitter sa demeure en son absence, mais le royaume de la Reine était capricieux : une tempête effroyable s'était levée, empêchant les enfants de réussir à atteindre la bordure de la forêt pour retourner chez eux.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés derrière un monticule de neige et s'étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre. Leurs doigts étaient enlacés dans une dernière étreinte : la tête de la fillette reposait sur l'épaule de son jeune compagnon. Ils avaient une expression paisible et calme, comme si, enfin, ils avaient trouvé le bonheur et la paix. La paix loin de la violence, loin de l'indifférence, loin de tout : seulement entre eux deux, ensemble, pour toujours, comme deux âmes sœur réunies à jamais. Ils s'étaient aimés tendrement, comme le fond les enfants, doucement, en essayant de ne pas trop déranger les autres et de ne pas faire d'éclats. Ils avaient tout fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ils étaient morts l'un pour l'autre.

Le miroir empoisonnait les cœurs, mais il n'avait pas réussit à compléter son emprise sur le petit garçon, et, miraculeusement, la petite fille l'en avait complètement sauvé. C'était étrange et très beau.

La Reine se retourna vers son royaume brillant. Lorsqu'elle était loin du miroir, elle redevenait la créature qu'elle avait été dans le passé. Lorsqu'elle se rapprochait du miroir, son cœur se retransformait en glace. Elle savait que, bientôt, elle se souviendrait de cette histoire comme d'un vague souvenir sans importance. Présentement, il la déchirait de l'intérieur.

Les pièces du miroir que Kay avait précédemment eut en lui n'étaient pas les dernières qui manquaient pour finir d'assembler l'objet maléfique. La Reine devrait retourner et, dans sa quête, en trouver d'autres, et d'autres, pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait amassé la moindre poussière…

C'était son fardeau, un fardeau empoisonné envoyé par le diable, et elle ne pouvait pas y résister. Elle ne voulait même pas. La volonté de se battre l'avait quitté longtemps, très longtemps dans le passé…

Reposant son regard sur les deux petits corps gelés et bleutés, aux allures d'anges hivernaux, la Reine voulu hurler. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle se pencha, ramassa une vieille poupée qui traînait dans la neige et se retourna pour regagner son palais. Elle y entra et alla jusqu'à la salle du miroir, où elle jeta un voile noire sur le cadre d'ébène.

Il fallu plusieurs semaines aux secours pour retrouver les deux enfants. Les parents des deux petits avaient pris plusieurs jours avant de signaler leur absence, et les recherches s'étaient ensuite faites durant longtemps. On allait abandonner lorsque les corps furent retrouvés. Bilan : morts d'hypothermie. Comment ils avaient réussi à se retrouver aussi loin de chez eux, les policiers ne pouvaient que spéculer. Les corps furent ramenés, des funérailles furent faits, et on oublia, tranquillement, au fil du temps, l'histoire des deux malheureux enfants.

Les secouristes qui avaient trouvé les petits n'avaient pas vu de château au loin dans les montagnes. Ils n'avaient pas vu de neige aux couleurs et à la texture d'aurores boréales. Ils n'avaient pas traversé de bois sombres et terrifiants, seulement des forêts normales et calmes. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de clairière estivale et n'avaient pas rencontré la Dame.

Ils avaient vu ce que leurs yeux voulaient bien leur montrer.

L'univers de la Reine est un endroit caché et secret, que seuls ceux qui ont la candeur d'un enfant peuvent visiter.

Et, dans le château de la Reine des Neiges, loin du regard des adultes et du commun des mortels, dans une salle très grande mais moins vide que les autres, où la lumière traverse un plafond de cristal pour former une myriade de petites lumières scintillantes et mouvantes sur le sol, trône, dans une étagère de verre, une petite poupée à la robe délavée et aux yeux en boutons noirs.

Autour d'elle se trouvent des centaines d'autres objets ayant traversé les siècles, mémoires perdues de la Reine des Neiges, qui les regarde sans se souvenir de leurs histoires.

FIN

Et voilà! Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire. (C'était déjà bien long à écrire XD). Je ne la traduirai pas en anglais, non plus, puisque je l'ai écrite de façon relativement poétique et que je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à trouver des synonymes à des mots comme «myriade» en anglais et garder la beauté des textes.

Si vous avez des commentaires ou des réflexions face à mon adaptation, n'hésitez pas à me les dire! Ça me ferais grand plaisir ^.^

- Lilero -

34


End file.
